The MalfoyParkinson Summer
by xx-i-luv-tom-felton-xx
Summary: Someone turns up over the summer before Year 7. Who is it? Romance. No good at summaries. Plz R&R. Dm/Pp/Gw?
1. The Turnup

ATTENTION: No matter what I knock off my "necessity list" my mum and dad won't buy me a Tom Felton so, unfortunately, I own nothing. Please don't sue. Thanks.  
  
chapter 1: Who The--?!  
  
The was a knock on the door of the Malfoy Manor. Draco was home alone for the whole summer. He was 16 now, almost 17, and had just finished his sixth year at Hogwarts Shool of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Slytherin. "Trixi! Open the door!" Draco yelled at the tiny house elf that now replaced Dobby. "Now!"  
  
A tiny house elf ran to the door and opened it. About five minutes later Trixi ran back to Draco. "Young Master," squeeked the elf, "a young madame is at the door wanting to see you!"  
  
Draco walked to the door. He sighed, smoothed his hair, and walked into the sight of the visitor. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had brown hair and grey eyes that sparkled in the light from the entrance room. She wore a denim mini-skirt and white spaghetti-strap top. They fit her curves perfectly and brought them out more. When she smiled he saw bright, white, perfectly straight teeth. 'Who on Earth?' he thought.  
  
"Hi, Draco," the girl said. "Guess who!"  
  
"I-I-I give up?" he said, still surprised to see such a pretty girl at his door.  
  
"Pansy Lynne Parkinson!" she said. She walked towards him and hugged him.  
  
Draco was surprised. "No, seriously. Who are you?" He backed away from this girl. "Write my name on this paper." He held up a piece of paper and a quill. "Go on, now."  
  
She took the quill, dipped it in ink, then wrote his name. She handed it to him. It looked like this: Draco Malfoy  
  
"Pansy!" said Draco. "It is you! What on Earth did you do to yourself?" He opened the door and escorted her inside. "You wanna stay over the summer?"  
  
"Sure. Are your parents gonna be home?"  
  
"Nope." He grinned as did she.  
  
She walked to him and brought her lips about an inch away from his then closed her eyes and left up the staircase. She walked into the guest room and found all her things sitting in there already. "Thanks, Trixi," she said, seeing a movement in the closet.  
  
Trixi made a startled squeek, ran over, bowed, and left the room.  
  
Pansy walked back downstairs. "Draco. Did you make it as Head Boy?" She walked in to find Draco sitting at the dining table making an apple levitate.  
  
He flung his wand in her direction and the apple flew into her mouth violently. "Now, you've decided to try and make things right?" He looked deeply hurt. "Well, have you?"  
  
"Make what right?" she inquiried. She had the apple in her hand. She was hurt by the fact that Draco was being rude to her. "Maybe I'll just send an owl to Blaise asking if I could stay there." She stormed off thinking about what Blaise Zabini, her best friend, would say. "She took out a piece of parchment and wrote.  
  
Blaise, I'm at Draco's manor. He is being Horrible! could I maybe stay at your place over the summer? wait, no, let me try a couple days more here. Draco is about to turn seventeen. Did ya know? of course ya did! Come on over in about a month. we could have a sleep-over! -pansy parkinson-  
  
She re-read her letter and folded it. She looked up at her black owl, Lye (ly-ee), and tied the note to it's leg and sent her off. She walked back to Draco. "Please do not fret. I love you. Uhhh--yes. I love you. That sounds right."  
  
He simply stood up and walked off. He stopped in the doorway. "That make- over must have made your brain a bit different as well."  
  
Pansy ran off once again with pearly tears chasing eachother falling to the ground. She was followed by Trixi offering tissues. Pansy finally reached the guest room and sat down on the bed, crying silently. Trixi caught up with her at last and was offering her tissues like she was being paid for each tissue Pansy used. "No, thanks," Pansy kept muttering. Trixi had always admired Pansy.  
  
Draco walked slowly up the stairs and stopped in front of the guest room. He raised his arm and paused. He started to drop his arm and turn away but stopped. He knocked quickly on the door, waited about half a minute and turned away. He started to walk away when the door swung open.  
  
Pansy was walking towards him. "You know you really don't mean those mean things, Draco. You know you don't," she said in a soothing voice. "But I will request you please do not bring myself into your insecurities. Yes, Draco, your insecurities." She walked closer to him and he saw tiny wet pearls in her eyes and falling from her chin.  
  
"I'm so sorry Pansy," he whispered. "I'm so sorry." He had tears in his eyes that she had never seen before. He gave her a big warm hug that seemed to never end. Finally, he let go. He cleared his throat. "Yes, that never happened."  
  
She looked into his eyes and then...........  
  
PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!! I WOULD LIKE 1 R/R!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Pack of 3 Surprises, Only 3 Sickles!

ATTENTION: If I ever own anything, I'll surely let you know. Until then, get over it.  
  
Chpt 2: Surprises, Pack of 12, Only $4.95.  
  
-Draco's POV- Draco really wanted to kiss her; she wanted to kiss him. But he had that secret. 'Oh, well,' he thought. 'I shall never tell of this summer anyway.' He shut his eyes and leaned towards her. After what felt like an eternity of anticipation, thier lips met. A special warmth spread throughout him. He liked it. -End of POV-  
  
~Pansy's POV~ Pansy was anticipating this from the second she arrived. She closed her eyes and thought about what Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle would say when she bragged about this. Finally, thier lips touched. She felt like she was never going to feel like this with anyone else. ~End of POV~  
  
Draco pulled slowly away and opened his eyes. Realizing that she would tell everyone, he simply turned and walked away.  
  
'What did I do?' Pansy asked herself. She pulled out her watermelon lip gloss that Draco said he liked. She rolled it on and walked quickly to catch up with him. "Draco," she said quickly.  
  
Draco turned to look at her and was completely surprised at what happened next.  
  
Pansy grabbed his face carefully and planted her lips on his.  
  
Draco, totally oblivious to anything else, decided to see if the watermelon gloss tasted good. He subtly licked his lips and pulled away. The gloss tasted like watermelons, fresh picked watermelons. "Sorry but I have to go." He walked out the door with his dad's wallet. He drove his red racing wizard car over to Lillith & Yvonne's Prom Preparation. Yes, a muggle store. He walked inside and bought himself a nice black tuxedo. He walked to the prom dresses. He looked closely, bought something, and headed home.  
  
Pansy went outside and sat in the garden's next to the pond with a waterfall. She picked up her wand and waved it over her right palm. She set it down and her outfit changed into a denim-like dark blue fabric bikini. She dove in and swam.  
  
Draco knew she was outside so he slipped into the house. He propped up the things he bought for her and made red sparks fly out the window so she would be drawn inside. He left the main hall and entered his bedroom.  
  
Pansy walked into the house. She dropped her wand in shock. She was staring at a red dress. It was beautiful. She put it on and slipped on her black knee high boots. She looked back over at where the dress was. There was a note. Naturally, she walked over and read it.  
  
Pansy, I hope to see you in this at 5:00 tonight in the entrance hall. This isn't the end of the surprise. -Draco, the one and only!  
  
She ran upstairs. This was most certainly going to be her favorite date. 


End file.
